I Spy (So You Don't Die)
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Cammie is, quite frankly, fed up of all the people who think that Gallagher's is a school for bored heiresses.


**I told myself that I wouldn't write anything new until I'd finished everything I've got started, but this shows how badly I listen to myself :) I decided to write this because I'm reading the books at the minute (I got the fifth one for my birthday) and I can hardly ever watch something on TV or read a book without wanting to write something for it (hence why I have so many stories, from a variety of categories) x **

**I'm sorry it's only short, but I thought it was something Cammie could be viably angry about, and decided to write it :) Please read and review to tell me what you think x**

Gallagher's school had used its cover as an institute for education well over the years. The only girls thing had worked, back when the school had first been started, because it wasn't like girls could go to mixed sex schools anyway. The school released operatives into the world that both knew the perfect way to fold a napkin after a dinner party and how to kill a man with a straw.

It was a pretty varied curriculum.

But it wasn't like anyone else was allowed to know that. As the times changed, one gender schools were seen as posh, and expensive, and probably filled with snooty children - and undoubtedly some _were_. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Gallagher's was for rich, snooty, bored heiresses, with nothing better to do with their time.

They were wrong.

Gallagher girls spent their time training and working and pushing themselves do that when they graduated they could protect their country and everyone in it. They didn't spend their time practicing needle work, like the female only schools had done back in Gilly's day, and they didn't sit around doing nothing. They didn't learn how to dance (not really) and they didn't spend excessive time applying make-up and doing their hair (until Mr Solomon had become their teacher).

They spent their lives learning how to fight, how to crack codes and dismantle bombs. How to protect people and how to spot the people that needed protecting from the one's that didn't.

For that they were shunned, ridiculed. The people in town didn't understand them, didn't know, and instead condemned them. They accused the girls of looking down on the people who lived in town.

Not once had the girls been asked if they felt like that towards them.

And to be honest, it kind of annoyed them. They didn't have a problem with the village - it was Roseville that had a problem with them.

They had given up so much, much more than most people knew. Cammie had lost her father to defend her country, Bex had nearly lost both her parents, even if she didn't always know it. They were spies - they lived on a knife edge all the time.

Macey lived a life in three dimensions - Gallagher girl, Senator's daughter and rebellious teenager. Sometimes even her fellow sisters weren't sure what was mask - a feat truly impressive, since they'd been learning how to determine_ that_ since they were eleven or younger.

None of them were free to act themselves - and that was where stories about non-existent cats called Suzie and birthdays in November started.

They _were_ spies after all.

Lying was what they did best.

But that lying didn't get them anywhere. Not in the real world.

Sure, in the world of espionage, lying was the one survival skill you would always need, the one thing you could always fall back on. If you couldn't lie, you were kind of screwed.

But that made living life, outside of the missions, very difficult.

If someone asks for your name, how can you give it to them without thinking of at least four other aliases first?

If someone tries to hold your hand they could find themselves flat on their backs in less than three seconds.

They could be captured, interrogated, tortured.

None of these girls have lived normal lives, and none of them will.

They are proud of that, of each other, of their sisterhood. They are proud of what they will do for their country.

But they are fed up of the people who don't understand. The people who point and stare and say that they don't know what hardship is, those rich, privileged girls.  
Because they do - they know better than the people on the outside do, the one's that condemn them for being a part of the Sisterhood.

And it makes Cammie angry when people dare to insinuate otherwise. She's angry a lot lately, but that might just be the pressure's over Josh getting to her.

She's lost her dad to this job, and people just think she's a bored heiress doing this because she's got nothing better to do, like it's for fun. People like Dillon, who was going to bully Anna, tiny, little Anna. It doesn't matter that she's not as fragile as she looks, only that she looks it.

And it was because of the badge on her uniform.

People like that make Cammie sick, because one day Anna will be out there risking her life for the world and no one will ever know. And Dillon will have bullied her for it.

These are the people Cammie wonders why they save. They aren't grateful, they don't know any different.

But that's the point, isn't it?

They do it for all the innocent people so they don't have to get involved.

Cammie just wishes they were a bit more appreciated for it though. Or else she's going to punch Dillon in the face the next time she sees him, Josh's friend or not.

She'll have to be careful not to break anything though.

Rich girls aren't supposed to be able to fight, or indeed anything beyond needlework.

Was this how Gilly felt a hundred and fifty years ago?

Because Cammie was starting to sympathize.


End file.
